


Karaoke Night

by Queenofcolors



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, M/M, Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Non-binary character, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Tease, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Of course, he was jealous, but not because he feared Thor would try to ask Bucky out. No, he was jealous of the fact that Thor got to flirt with his partner so openly. He let out a huff in annoyance, it wasn’t like he didn’t want people to know he was dating Bucky; it was just that they both agreed to keep it a secret until they felt like the relationship steady and stable place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky goes by she/they pronouns

The compound living room was crowded with party guests who chattered about, as music blared and the strobe lights flashed. The guest had joyful smiles on their faces, as one man glared across the crowd of people. He was leaning up against the makeshift bar nursing a beer in his hand, as he grumbled to himself.

“I don’t think its very Captain America of you to be jealous,” Natasha teased, her lips quirked up into a sly smirk, while Sam let out another grumble. 

“I’m not jealous,” he hissed out, before turning his attention back to Bucky who sat crosslegged on the arm of the couch laughing at one of Thor’s jokes. Bucky was dressed in a short black dress with fishnet stockings and combat boots, their short hair pulled out of their eyes by a pink barrette hair clip that had the words “Fuck off” written on it.

“Just tell Bucky how you feel,” Natasha urged in a sympathetic voice.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Sam gave a tight lip smile, wishing she knew the real reason behind his possessive behavior. 

Of course, he was jealous, but not because he feared Thor would try to ask Bucky out. No, he was jealous of the fact that Thor got to flirt with his partner so openly. He let out a huff in annoyance, it wasn’t like he didn’t want people to know he was dating Bucky; it was just that they both agreed to keep it a secret until they felt like the relationship steady and stable place.

But the way Thor was leaning into Bucky, made his blood boil and hands tighten. He discarded the empty beer bottle on one of the various tables, stomping over to the karaoke machine, and picking up the mic.

The music began to die down as the crowd turned their attention to Sam, the crowd cheering him on. All eyes were on him while he locked eyes with Bucky.

“Now that you’ve all suffered through the white noise of Tony rendition of Back to Black. Now it’s time for a real master of karaoke to shine,” He says with a smirk. 

The intro beat began to play as Sam swung his hips and began to unbutton the top of his shirt, as people began to cheer and catcall.

“Alright, Sammy!” Scott called out with a round of applause.

Sam began to walk over to Bucky as her face went red and she gave a shy smile as Sam took her hand. Sam pulled her in as he sang, gripping her waist, and grinding his hips into her before pulling away leaving her dazed. Sam began to take off his shirt, showing his toned body rolling to the beat of the song. Sam began to touch his chest in a seductive way, biting his lip teasingly as he watched Bucky’s eyes dilate. 

“My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it. Ride it. My saddle,” Sam thrust his hips, as the song played out and the crowd cheered on.

Sam nodded his head towards the elevator, not having to look behind him knowing his lover would fall behind.

“Sir..” Sam felt Bucky press up against his back nuzzling against his neck, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Oh? Is my baby girl needy?” He asked pulling Bucky into the elevator and pinning them to the elevator kissing her rough feeling her rut up against his thigh.

“I need you,” Bucky croaked ou,t her hand on his bare chest feeling his lips on her neck. 

The couple stumbled into the bedroom Bucky dropping nuzzling into Sam clothed cock, letting out soft whines.

“Did my lovely princess drop? How about I get you undressed?” He cooed stroking Bucky’s hair, before helping her up and turning her around and unzipping her dress. Sam kissed at Bucky’s shoulders, his hands groping her ass.

“Look so good tonight,” he purred helping her step off the tight dress, they faced each other as Bucky kissed him desperate and needy.

Sam laying Bucky back against the bed pulling off her stockings. His hands going to her cock.

“Already so wet for me, I didn’t realize my dancing got you so hot. Maybe I should give you a private show,” Sam growled kissing at her thighs. 

“I..you looked so good, Sir..wanted you to take me right there,” Bucky said innocently.

“I bet, sweetheart. I bet you wanted me to take you right in the elevator, play with your aching pussy while you're pretty clit dripped,” Sam stroked Bucky cock slowly biting softly at Bucky sensitive nipple, watching Bucky slowly come undone.

“Please, Sir I want...your cock,” Bucky whispered shyly, as Sam looked up fondly licking at her right nipple.

“Anything for my best girl,” Sam moved to the nightstand and grabbing the lube drizzling the cold liquid on Bucky pink and puckered hole. Sam placed his thumb on Bucky’s lip feeling her tongue kitten lick his rough thumb.

Sam slowly thrust two fingers inside her, watching Bucky’s eyes flutter closed. Sam curled his fingers carefully brushing against Bucky prostate, watching the way Bucky cock twitched with each thrust.

“Sam..” Bucky chanted her hands clutching the sheets. Sam pulled out his fingers slowly lining up the head of his cock, pushing it slowly past Bucky rim. Sam let out a grunt as he bottomed out. 

Sam thrust his hips kissing Bucky’s lips rough, smearing the rest of her red lipstick. The thrust is rough and wild, the bed shakes as Bucky wrappers her legs around Sam’s waist.

“I..I..need to cum,” Bucky said scratching at Sam back knowing it will leave a mark in the morning.

“Then cum for me baby,” He cooed jerking Bucky off watching her spill over into his hand, taking himself over the edge with a shout.

Sam pulled out as Bucky sighed in content pulling on Sam to cuddle close. 

“Hold on sweetie, gotta clean you up,” Bucky pouted her lips as Sam gave him a stern look.

Sam whipped Bucky’s stomach down gently with a washcloth, giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek. He pulled Bucky into his arms letting them bury their face in Sam’s chest.

“Did so good,” he praised stroking their hair.

“Promise, I get the private show,” they whispered bashfully.

“Promise,” Sam lets out a laugh.


End file.
